Bring Amane To Life
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: Amane's just real out of it in the Shadow Realm. That was until Bakura comes back. Beware of OOCness.


**A.N. This is for JMProductions' songfic contest. I used Bring Me to Life from Evanescence. Bakura's completely OOC! This hasn't been my best work, but I'm bored and this passed the time. Thanks for reading! Review! No flames please!**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core _

Bakura walked around the Shadow Realm like he's done dozens of times, looking for a specific person. "Amane?"

He spotted her sitting down, eyes glazed over, blank. He immediately knew something was amiss. "What's wrong?" he asked, an unusual gentle tone in his voice.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

_where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Ryo," she mumbled. "Ryo."

"What about him?"

"Ryo," she continued to chant.

The Magician of Faith appeared from the mist to Amane's side. "She's been doubting herself and her relationship with her brother. Help find her with her confidence." She disappeared, leaving Bakura to watch where she once stood.

_Wake me up_

_(Wake _

_me up inside)_

_I can't wake up(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me(Call my name and save me from the dark)Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

For Amane, this was a never ending nightmare. She died in a car accident, the lasting thing she said to her brother was that she hated him due to a fight. Worst of all, she was somehow sent into tthe Shadow Realm. Though Bakura didn't seem like the person for it, he was the only one who could keep her spirits up in this place of everlasting darkness.

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing _

_I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave _

_me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

She wants to be alive again: To see her brother once more, to go back to the beach, her favorite place, and feel the wind in her hair, sand beneath her toes, the cool water. "Ryo," she continued to chant. "Bakura. Help," she croaked. He turned to go, but she grabbed his arm. "Stay."

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)Wake me up_

"Amane, snap out of it." He couldn't bear to see the girl like that. He does have a heart, to people's suprise. His time in his own body helped him develop that. Unfortunately, that didn't give him a lot of time in the Shadow Realm which equaled not much time with Amane.

_(Bid my _

_blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save _

_me from the nothing I've become)_

"'Kura. Help me. I just wanna die."

He didn't have it in her to tell her she was already dead, only to live in the shadows.

"Please snap out of it. I don't want you to be like this."

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your _

_touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

"Bakura? Bakura!" Her eyes once again showed emotion. "You're back!" She tackled him into a hug, causing him to fall onto his back. She buried her head into his chest. "I missed you," she whispered.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark _

_but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it _

_seems_

The two spent what felt like an eternity talking to each other.

Amane got up from his chest and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Bakura."

His eyes grew and a ture smile made its way acros his face.

They had feelings for each other for awhile but pushed them away.

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without _

_voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

It was time for Bakura to head back to the land of the living. "Don't leave me," the girl begged.

_There must be something _

_more_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't _

_wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

"I have to," he said with an apologetic tone.

"Take me with you," he whispered, not letting him go.

_(Call my name and save me from the _

_dark)_

"I can't."

"Save me from here."

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I _

_come undone)_

_Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

"Wake me up from this nightmare," she begged. "Help me, 'Kura."

He looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "Sorry, Amane." He disappeared.


End file.
